Weird Habits
by HalebLover
Summary: Haleb oneshot based on Caleb's line in 7x10.


**_Hey guys! So, it's been long, but I'm back for a new oneshot. This is based on Caleb's line from 7x10. I hope you'll enjoy it. And thank you to the amazing hannnarivers who proofed this oneshot (go read her stories if you haven't done it already, they're absolutely great). _****_Enjoy your reading :)_**

 _"Hanna you don't do dishes until they mold, you eat french fries, in bed, cold, you don't gas up the car until it starts beeping, you won't admit that we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together, you send food back, if the waiter breathes on it funny! And you know what? There's probably milk in that fridge that's older than me!"_

 _"You don't do dishes until they mold..."_

As he approached the Marins' home, Caleb couldn't help but smile.

Hanna's mom had been on a business trip in New York for the past five days, and apparently, she wasn't going to be back for at least another week, which meant that he and Hanna could spend every day and every night together; watching movies, cooking, talking, and doing... other things.

Caleb didn't even have to ring the doorbell, because Hanna opened the door before he could even reach it and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. At first, he was kind of surprised by her enthusiasm, but he immediately hugged her back, and enjoyed the moment that he was sharing with his girl. He snaked one arm around her waist, and put his other arm under her thighs, before placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

"I'm happy to see you too, Han,'' He said, laughing a little.

"It's been such a good day, and you being here is making it even better," She told him, lifting her head from where it was nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"I'm glad to hear it," He smiled, "But we should go inside. It's chilly out here, you're gonna get cold." Hanna was only wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top; he didn't want her to be sick during their weekend together. He put her down, and they finally entered Hanna's house, heading straight for the living room. Hanna probably wanted to watch Mean Girls, like she did every time that she'd had a good day.

"So, are you gonna tell me why your day's been so good?" He asked her as he sat down on the couch, before Hanna settled down with her head resting on his thighs. Surprisingly, she didn't put _Mean Girls_ on; she didn't even press the power button on the TV.

"So first, I got an A on my English test. I've literally never scored an A on a test, the teacher thought I cheated," She beamed. Caleb chuckled; Hanna was so much more intelligent than she thought she was, and smarter than everyone else thought she was, too. He just wished that she could see it. "Then, Aria and I went shopping, and I fell in love again, sorry babe," She added jokingly, "I swear, they were the most beautiful heels I've ever seen."

"Hanna, I'm pretty sure you say that every time you buy a new pair of shoes, and it still doesn't justify the price," Caleb interrupted her.

"Well, you won't be saying that when I'm wearing them without any clothes just for you," She teased him; but Caleb knew that she wasn't joking. He knew she was capable of doing it, she had already done it once, when he had told her that he'd had a bad day. It was the best sex they'd ever had.

"And, finally, I haven't heard from A today," She sighed in relief, "A day without A is a good day."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your day, but now I'm starving. Let's cook something," He suggested, waiting for her to lift her head from where it was situated on his lap so that he could get up. They both headed towards the kitchen, and when Caleb saw the huge pile of dishes that was in the sink, his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Hanna, what the fuck," He cursed, "When was the last time that you did the dishes?"

"I don't know, maybe a week ago? My mom wanted me to do it when she left, but I'm too lazy," Hanna told him, sitting on one of the barstools.

"God Han, it has mold on it!" Caleb said as he picked up what had once been a white plate; it wasn't so white anymore.

"But Caleb," She whined, "I don't wanna do it, it's so much work."

"Well I'm not gonna do it either, so you have to do it," He shrugged, "If there's no plates or forks, then we can't eat babe." He kissed her on the top of her head, sitting on the barstool next to her.

"We can eat cookies. We don't have to cook to eat cookies," Hanna tried, but Caleb looked pointedly at her, "Alright, alright, I'll do it," She resigned getting up off of her stool.

"You know, when we live together, we'll have to share the chores," He piped up, "So you'll have to do the dishes eventually."

"You said 'when we live together'," Hanna turned around and smiled at him. Of course, she knew that they were going to live together, someday. But it always made her happy to hear him say it.

"Seriously? That's the only thing you heard?" Caleb said, chuckling. He knew she was thinking about them living together in the future, too, and he couldn't wait for it to happen. Even if Hanna didn't do dishes until they were moldy.

* * *

 _"...you eat french fries, in bed, cold..."_

It had been a long day for Caleb; when he returned home from work, all that he wanted to do was relax, and watch TV as he cuddled up to his girlfriend. But when he entered the tiny apartment that they shared in New York, he couldn't see Hanna sitting on the couch, or in the kitchen like he usually did when he came home.

"Han?" He called out for her.

"In here!" Caleb followed the sound of her voice, which led him to their bedroom; when he entered it, he found his girlfriend laying down in their bed, under their comforter, with a plate full of French fries resting upon her stomach.

"Han, what are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Can't you see?" She furrowed her brow, "I'm eating."

"Yeah, I can see that, but how come you're eating in our bed?" He asked her, taking his shoes off before joining her.

"I'm so tired, I wanna sleep, but I want to eat too, so I'm eating in our bed and then I'm sleeping," She said, as if it was obvious.

Caleb picked a French fry up from her plate, but when he started eating it, he realised that it was cold. "Han, why are you eating cold French fries? This is disgusting," He screwed his nose up.

"Hey! First, you steal my fries, then you judge them," She frowned, "Eating French fries, in bed, cold, is underrated. It makes me feel better after a long, exhausting day."

"Well, it doesn't make _me_ feel better," He laughed, "But you know what would?"

"What?" She asked him, picking up three fries at the same time, and eating them all at once, something that she did only when she was upset.

"This," Caleb told her, before picking the almost-empty plate up and placing it on his night table, and then wrapping both of his arms around Hanna. She instinctively placed her head on his chest, before snaking her arm around his waist, and placing one of her legs in between both of his.

"You know, I wanted to finish my fries. But you're lucky I like cuddling with you more than I like eating French fries, in bed, cold," She mumbled.

"I'm flattered," Caleb said, rolling his eyes. He knew that his girlfriend's love for food was slightly abnormal, but he still hoped that she loved him more than she loved food. "So, what's going on?" Hanna looked up at him, confused. "Hanna, I know you only eat three fries at the same time when you're upset. So, what's going on?" He questioned.

Hanna sighed. Caleb knew her way too well. "I had an exhausting day, that's all." Her statement was simple; anyone could have said the same thing after a day at work. But it was her way of saying it that was bugging Caleb… there was tiredness in her voice, and maybe even some sadness.

"Are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, don't worry. I just need you to cuddle me. You can do that, can't you?" Hanna asked him, looking at him with the softest expression that he had ever seen upon her features.

"Of course I can," He smiled gently, "We can cuddle, but first, I have to do something that'll make you feel even better," Caleb said before getting up out of the bed.

"Ok, but hurry up, I need my cuddles," Hanna shouted from where she was lying on the bed. Suddenly, she smiled, realising just how lucky she was to have someone as amazing as Caleb to cuddle up to everyday.

Caleb came back into their bedroom a couple of minutes later, holding a plate full of French fries.

Hanna smiled widely at him. "I hope they're cold," She joked.

"Is that even a question?" He answered, joining her on the bed before placing the plate on his stomach, and wrapping his arm around Hanna so that she could cuddle up to him while they ate their French fries, in bed, cold.

* * *

 _"...you don't gas up the car until it starts beeping..."_

"Hanna come on, we're gonna be late for school!" Caleb was desperate. Classes were due to start in twenty minutes, and if they didn't leave now, they would be late. Hanna might have been used to being late everywhere she went, but he wasn't.

Ashley had allowed him to spend the night at their house, so now he had to go to school with Hanna; but just like every morning, she had gotten up too late, and even though he had tried to get her up many times, she had kept saying that she felt too comfortable when she was cuddled up to him. He felt comfortable spooning her, too, but he knew that they had to get up eventually.

"I know, I know, I'll be ready soon babe, don't worry," She told him, applying her makeup.

"You've been telling me that for the past twenty minutes, Han." Caleb was seriously starting to lose his patience.

"Just trust me, we won't be late," She smiled. Caleb rolled his eyes and sat down on Hanna's bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready. Next time, he would set an alarm for five o'clock in the morning.

Ten minutes later, Hanna was finally ready to go. Caleb was kind of mad at her for making him wait for so long, but Hanna knew very well how to weasel her way out of the situation.

"Babe," She whined; he was walking out of her house so fast that she was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"We have to hurry up now, Han. We're already fifteen minutes late," He rolled his eyes.

"But babe-"

"What?" He cut her off, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanna make us late. But I felt so good in your arms this morning that I just couldn't get up," Hanna pouted. She knew that Caleb couldn't resist the pouting face that she did every time he was mad at her.

"Han, I know what you're doing right now." He tried not to look at her face; if he did, he knew that he would give in. He also tried not to smile, and failed.

"What am I doing?" She asked, placing her hand on his cheek in order to make him look at her as she moved her head closer to his. God, she was so powerful; she knew exactly what she was doing.

The second that Caleb finally looked her in the eyes, she immediately took advantage and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss, and when Caleb tried to push his tongue into her mouth, she detached her lips from his. "You said that we were gonna be late," She hummed, "Let's go."

God. She was good.

When they were finally in Hanna's car, on the way to school, Hanna and Caleb started talking about random subjects, like college, Caleb's mom, and the girls. For once, they decided not to talk about A; the anonymous stalker was taking up way too much time in their lives.

"Uh, Han? Why is your car beeping?" Caleb asked as he heard a strange, loud sound coming from the car.

Hanna, who was driving, started panicking. "I don't know, you have more knowledge about cars than I do, you should know why it's beeping," She said, raising her voice under the pressure. She survived under A's pressure everyday, she did _not_ want to end up dead because of a car malfunction.

"Calm down, park at the side of the road, I'll figure out what's going on," He soothed.

Hanna did as she was told, but before she could turn the engine off, Caleb noticed something.

"Hanna, are you kidding me?" Caleb sighed, pissed off.

"What is it?" She furrowed her brow, confused; Caleb was being so grumpy today.

"Hanna, when was the last time that you gassed up the car?" He chuckled in annoyance.

"I have no idea, why?" She was even more confused now.

"The car's beeping because, apparently, you haven't done it for a very long time! God, I can't believe it. We're really going to be late for school now," He huffed.

* * *

 _"...you send food back if the waiter breathes on it funny!"_

To celebrate their first anniversary, Hanna and Caleb had decided to do something low-key. They had planned to go to The Grill, and then to Caleb's apartment to enjoy a full night with just the two of them.

"I'm so glad that we can finally have a night to ourselves," Hanna told Caleb, playing with his fingers as she held his hand.

"Yeah, tonight it's just us. No A, no school, no parents. Well, at least not _your_ parents," Caleb spoke; Hanna didn't miss the sadness in his voice. It made her heart break every time she heard it. She felt sick just thinking about Caleb's childhood, and wished that he'd had the one he'd deserved.

"Hey, you know what? Let's just forget about all of our problems. Just for tonight. Tonight has to be special. We can start worrying again tomorrow, deal?" She asked Caleb, hoping to cheer him up a little.

Caleb smiled. He knew that Hanna was right; they worried way too much for teenagers. Hanna deserved a night off. They both did. "Deal," He smiled, leaning over to kiss her as a thank you for always knowing how to make him forget about his problems.

"Why is the food still not here? I'm starving," She whined.

Caleb rolled his eyes at that; his girlfriend really was the most impatient person in the world when it came to food. "Calm down Han, we only ordered fifteen minutes ago."

"Well, I'm hungry," She shrugged, "I've only eaten an apple today."

"Why's that?" Caleb furrowed his brow. Even though Hanna was done with making herself throw up, he still worried about her when it came to eating properly. She would always have a tough relationship with food.

"Don't worry, I just didn't have time to eat," Hanna smiled at his concern; he cared so much about her. After having a tough childhood with no father, it felt good to know that someone cared about her so deeply.

"Han, even if you have a really busy day, you need to find at least ten minutes to eat something," He shook his head, "That's all I'm asking."

"Caleb, it's ok," She smiled, "I'm about to eat the biggest plate of food that you've ever seen."

"I just want you to take care of yourself," He mumbled.

"And I love you for that, you're so sweet," She chuckled; she knew how he hated it when she called him sweet.

"Han, don't call me that," He rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, the food finally arrived, but Hanna immediately noticed something. "Caleb, look at how the waiter's breathing on my food!"

Caleb rolled his eyes; that was something that he did very often when he was with Hanna. "Han what are you talking about?"

"Just look! He's breathing funny on my food! I can't eat that. I don't want all of his germs on my meal," She scrunched her nose up.

When the waiter arrived at the table, Hanna politely asked him to replace her food, and surprisingly, the waiter accepted. As he left to get her another plate, Hanna turned to Caleb, and noticed that he was staring at her with a grin on his face, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Caleb answered, laughing. He really did have a special girl, a girl who was capable of sending food back because the waiter had breathed on it funny.


End file.
